1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote access over a network and, more specifically, a method of establishing secure remote access over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in the field of communications and growth of the World Wide Web have led to the growth of global connectivity. The need for data to be accessed all over the globe is becoming the lifeline for major companies and their employees. Additionally, home users also demand global connectivity for personal and entertainment purposes. Home users away from their domicile desire access to their data at home for many everyday tasks. Both the corporate and home users, require a means of accessing their devices anytime and from anywhere in the world. Information and data stored in one location must be readily available to a user in a different location, on demand. With these devices connected to a network, this can be done through remote access.
Typically, to perform remote access over a network, a device requires information about the remote device/network. Additionally, the accessing device needs to send necessary information to authenticate itself to the remote device/network to be allowed to access the devices and/or services at the remote device/network. All the necessary information is classified as remote access information (RAI).
RAI is generally created by the remote device/network and sent to the device desiring remote access. This transfer has posed problems to users in the form of security and organization of received information. The information transfer between the remote device and accessing device requires authentication for security purposes. This can include things such as a user name and password entered by the accessing device user, which can then be verified by the remote device/network. The current methods of transferring RAI have assumed that the accessing device has a keyboard or an easy means of entering user information. This has not been the case with devices such as network connected mobile phones, network connected digital lifestyle devices like digital cameras, network connected televisions and, network connected personal digital assistants. Moreover, the current methods of transferring RAI usually incorporate weak security measures such as sending data in an unencrypted or bare format. This can pose problems with un-trusted devices and/or malicious devices, connected over the network, intercepting either the authentication information sent from the accessing device or, RAI information sent from the remote device.
Additionally, organization of received RAI becomes a problem for the user of an access device. Current methods store RAI as strings of characters and/or numbers. This makes it difficult for users to remember and identify which RAI is needed to connect to a specific device/network. Moreover, users usually have numerous RAI for all devices/networks they have access to. This makes distinguishing one RAI from another difficult if there are no distinguishing attributes.
Lastly, security of received RAI is also a concern at the access device end. Currently, RAI is created by the remote device for use by an access device that stores the RAI. This poses a problem if the access device is ever lost or stolen. The unauthorized individual in possession of the access device can now perform remote access to the remote device/network.